darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
A Void Dance/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting *Speak with Commodore Tyr on the Void Knights' Outpost. *Go through all chat options. *Speak with Captain Korasi. Pest-y Business *Make your way to the Port Sarim dock, and speak with Korasi. *Speak with Captain Tobias, just north of Korasi. *Speak with Gerrant in the fishing shop and tell him you are looking for an escaped animal. *Follow the path shown in this image, searching the bushes, plants and stones. *Finally check the mound then go and talk to Korasi. *Speak with the bartender. *Search the piles of junk in the bar until you find a key. *Go down the trapdoor behind the bar counter. *Inspect the suspicious-looking wall on the north side. *Make your way to the back of the room with the barrels and kick the empty barrel out. Follow the image shown if you are having trouble. *Speak with the bartender again. It doesn't matter if you lie or not. Getting Hotter... *Speak with Korasi on the dock. *Travel to Musa Point. *Speak with Zambo in the pub about noticing anything odd. *Speak with Shopkeeper Kofi in the general store directly west of the pub. *Search the table in the south-west corner of the shop. *Use the chisel on the plank, then the jointed plank on the jointed log. *Use the joist on the broken wall on the north end of the shop. *Talk to Kofi again. *Follow the trail just like the one at Port Sarim. *Check the mound again after Korasi and Jessika show up. *Make sure you have at least 16 free inventory spaces and head to Rimmington. *Speak with Rommik in the crafting shop about the waxwood. Gooey Analysis *Go to the chemist's house to the west and speak with Korasi and then with the chemist. *Analyse the sample by keeping the power and heat at an OK level, and keeping the current ingredient as the desired one. *The table in the top-right shows how to make each ingredient. Put the ingredient in the hopper. The following table for guidance on which machine to use for each problem. *If you are struggling refer to the full guide for more details. Predicament *Accept Jessika's offer to teleport you to Falador Park. *Speak with Sir Tiffy Cashien. *Speak with Ali Tist south of the eastern Falador bank. *Buy a box from him and attempt to open it. *Speak with Sir Tiffy. *Choose any of the chat options about how to open the box. *Speak with Ali. *Speak with Sir Tiffy. *Speak with Sir Amik Varze in the west tower of the White Knights' Castle. *Speak with Ali and tell him you want to search his stock. Whodunnit? *Speak with Sir Tiffy. **If you haven't already, you must talk to the Observatory Professor at the Observatory and obtain a sextant and watch before you can start the Mysterious clue scroll. Clue 1 *The first clue is a map, the location of which is south of the wheat field, west of Falador, south of Taverley and north of Nora T. Hagg's house. Clue 2 *Go east of the Crafting Guild and find the man wandering with a walking stick around the area. Give him an onion and then select the wave option. You will receive another clue. *If you don't already have an onion, you can pick one just southeast of the crafting guild, north of Rimmington. Clue 3 *Enter the farmhouse south of Falador, and search the crate just beside the lobby entrance to receive another clue. Clue 4 *Go to the Edgeville Monastery. *Dig on the red flower north of the north-eastern fountain. Clue 5 *Go to the hatchway south-west of the Black Knights' Fortress and try to enter it. Quick Thinking *Try to enter the hatchway again, and then a 3rd time after the chat. *Speak with Korasi. *Speak with Korasi. *Use the Void drone on the low box near the door without being caught by the workers. *Wait until some workers go by then go and retrieve the bug. *Speak with Jessika. *Pickpocket a worker as they head away from the guarded door. *Speak with Korasi. *Knock on the guarded door. *Speak with Korasi. *Enter the next room and right click "Murder" on an indentured worker. Finishing up Be sure to drain your prayer points before entering the final room. *Use the key on the next door and kill the level 77 Black Knight Guardian and the level 110 guardian. *Speak with the Void leech, then kill it or set it free. *Teleport back to the Void Knights' Outpost with Korasi. *Talk to Commodore Tyr. *Quest complete! Category:A Void Dance